Mobile communication systems were developed to provide the subscribers with communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services beyond the standard voice communication services.
Recently, standardization for a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, as one of the next-generation mobile communication systems, is underway in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology for realizing high-speed packet-based communications with the data rate of up to 100 Mbps, which is higher than the currently available data rate, and its standardization is almost complete.
In the wireless mobile communication system, it is very important reduce power consumption. In order to achieve this, the LTE mobile communication system adopts discontinuous reception in which the terminal transmits uplink control signal only in active time during the discontinuous reception cycle, thereby minimizing power consumption of the terminal.
The present invention proposes a method and apparatus for reducing complexity and cost of the terminal and minimizing power consumption by defining efficient terminal operation in the situation of increasing forcibly the processing capability of the terminal unnecessarily in the discontinuous reception process.